VeggieTales
VeggieTales is a series of computer animated children's films featuring anthropomorphic vegetables. Developed by Big Idea, the films convey moral themes based on Christianity spliced with satirical references to pop culture and current events. VeggieTales was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, who also provide many of the voices. Released in direct-to-video format, the series debuted in December 1993 initially on VHS, moving later to DVD. From September 9, 2006 to September 2009, VeggieTales was featured on the children's channel Qubo. There have also been two theatrically-released feature films. Episodes # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) # Are You My Neighbor? (1995) # Rack, Shack, and Benny (1995) # Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) # The Toy that Saved Christmas (1996) # Very Silly Songs! (1997) # Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) # Josh and the Big Wall! (1997) # Madame Blueberry (1998) # The End of Silliness? (1998) # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) # King George and the Ducky (2000) # Esther… The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) # Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) # Jonah Sing Along Songs and More! (2002) # The Star of Christmas (2002) # The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment (2003) # The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) # An Easter Carol (2004) # A Snoodle's Tale (2004) # Sumo of the Opera (2004) # Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) # Minnesota Cuke and The Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) # Lord of the Beans (2005) # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) # LarryBoy and The Bad Apple (2006) # Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) # Moe and the Big Exit (2007) # God Made You Special (2007) # The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) # Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) # Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) # Minnesota Cuke and The Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) # Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) # Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010) # Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's own Heart (2010) # It's a Meaningful Life (2010) # Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) # The Little Drummer Boy (2011) # Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) # The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl (2012) # The League of Incredible Vegetables (2012) # The Little House that Stood (2013) # MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) # Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) # Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) # Celery Night Fever (2014) # Beauty and the Beet (2014) # Noah's Ark (2015) DVD compilations # Heroes of the Bible Volume 1: Lions, Shepherds and Queens - Oh My! (2003): Includes Daniel and the Lion's Den (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?), Dave and the Giant Pickle, and Esther… The Girl Who Became Queen. # Heroes of the Bible Volume 2: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (2003): Includes The Story of Flibber-O-Loo (from Are You My Neighbor?), Rack, Shack, and Benny, and Josh and the Big Wall!. # Heroes of the Bible Volume 3: A Baby, a Quest, and the Wild, Wild West - (2009): Includes, The Ballad of Little Joe, Moe and the Big Exit, and Baby Sitter in De-Nile from Duke and the Great Pie War. # The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack: Includes Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Dave and the Giant Pickle, and a special disc which included all four episodes of Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures. # Girl Power! A VeggieTriple Feature Includes: Madame Blueberry, Princess and the Pie War, and Esther: The Girl Who Would Be Queen. # Superhero! A VeggieTriple Feature Includes: Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, and LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. # Rocket Power! A VeggieTriple Feature Includes: Josh and the Big Wall!, King George and the Ducky, and Gideon: Tuba Warrior. # Christmas Love! A VeggieTriple Feature Includes: The Toy That Saved Christmas, The Star of Christmas, and Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving. # Sing a Song! A VeggieTriple Feature Includes: Very Silly Songs!, The End of Silliness?, and The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. # Western Fun! A VeggieDouble Feature Includes: The Ballad of Little Joe and Moe and the Big Exit. # Happy Together! Includes: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler, and The Grapes Of Wrath (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!). Re-issues and re-releases * King George and the Ducky Exclusive Special Edition (2008) * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition (2008) * Lyle the Kindly Viking Exclusive Special Edition (2008) * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Exclusive Special Edition with Larryboy and the Angry Eyebrows (2009) Feature-length films * A Bug's Life (1998) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) Broadcast history Even though VeggieTales is a DVD series, some TV networks air VeggieTales. When NBC aired VeggieTales, they caused a controversy due to cutting out religous references. The reason is because NBC can't make religous references in programming. Many angry viewers think that they shouldn't have chosen VeggieTales. *United States- Qubo (former block on NBC) - 2006-2009 (religious references cut out), TBN and Smile of a Child - 2012-present (Uncut)